Silent Beauty
by KageMori
Summary: Dracula meets an abused girl one day and finds that even in the midst of being killed by him she does not fear him.Curious he decides to let her live and watches over her wanting to know why she doesnt fear him.  CHAPTER 12 UP!
1. Chapter 1

**Another one of my very old stories. Sometimes i wonder what the heck i was smoking when i thought these up. oh well.**

**SUMMARY: Selena is a girl whose been abused since a very young age. Battared and broken with the aid of her brother and his friends she's brought to transylvaina. A place she once dreamed of visiting. It is here that she finds and discovers the vampire king himself. Dracula.  
Dracula first thinking he's found himself a free meal finds himself increasingly curios of this human girl who does not fear him. Her mind silent of all thoughts, in order to solve this puzzle he decides to get closer to her and as time goes on he becomes more and more attached to her and vows to protect her from the ones who hurt her.**

**crappy summary i know but i litteraly just know came up with it.**

* * *

**-CHAPTER ONE-**

It was dark, dank, and cold. _'So very cold,_' she thought to herself. Her fingers and toes numb and had there been any light she was sure she would be able to see her breath. The child shivered and hugged herself in a vain attempt to keep warm. The air reeked of stale blood.

The stench did not bother her though. She was use to it. This cold dark basement was her prison. She deserved to be here. She was bad. The child pushed herself up off the floor ignoring her body's protests as her wounds tightened and pulled sending jolts of pain through her entire body. She listened carefully for sounds of any movement upstairs. She let out a sigh of relief when all she heard was snoring.

'_The mother and the father were still sleeping then'_ she thought to herself. Slipping on her old and worn sneakers, she crept softly up the stairs. She gently pushed the door open and peeked through before stepping out completely. She then walked over and turned on the light switch. Blinking she let her eyes adjust to the sudden brightness in the room. The light shown throughout the room to reveal a young girl who appeared to be no older than thirteen or fourteen years old, her appearance was due to years of mistreatment and neglect. The lack of proper nourishment and the amount of injures sustained over the years stunted her growth making her appear smaller and younger than her actual seventeen years. Her long waist length black hair was matted, dirty and oily and hung limply down her back. Her clothes were dirty and torn and hung off her to thin frame. She was a sickly pale color and her cheeks were hallow and sunken. Another side affect of her malnourishment. She had dark circles under her eyes from insomnia. Her sapphire colored eyes were cold and lifeless and told the tale of her pain filled life.

Her body littered with cuts and bruises, some old some new. Her hands had deep gashes that would leave bad scars when fully healed from when her parents made her tear down some thorn bushes that were growing on the back yard shed without any protection. She looked around the kitchen and spotted the clock on the wall, which read half past five in the morning. Nodding to herself, she walked over to the stove and began to cook breakfast. She had just finished and began to set the table when her older brother came walking in. He smiled at her. "Hey selena, did you sleep well?" She looked up at him with dead eyes and said nothing. He sighed. Her brother was the only person in their family that actually cared about her but even he could not bring her out of her shell or even properly protect her. He walked up to her and whispered in her ear. "Don't worry; just hang on a little longer. Soon you will be free of this place. I swear."

Selena just flinched and moved away from him and continued to set the table. When she was done, she started to walk back to the basement when she felt someone yank her hair painfully snatching her backward. She let out a cry of pain and instinctively reached back to grab the hand that was pulling her hair. Suddenly someone pushed her roughly to the floor. Shockwaves of pain coursed through her body as old injures were aggravated. The sound of skin hitting skin echoed through the room when her mother slapped her harshly across the face. Her cheeks burned and she bruises were going to form. "What does 'it' think 'its' doing? 'it' knows to be out of sight before we come down to the kitchen! Maybe 'it' needs another lesson!" Selena did not move from her position on the floor knowing that any movement would only serve to anger The Mother further. "Well?" "No ma'am" she whispered quietly. Her mothers face turned an ugly shade of red. "Who gave you permission to speak?"

Selena's body tensed as she prepared herself for another attack. Her foot connected with selena's rib cage and she bit the inside of her cheek hard enough to break skin, as she tasted copper. "Mom!" her brother cried out grabbing the older woman and pulling her away from the broken bloody form of his little sister. Said woman turned and faced him with a smile as though she was not just beating a child. "What is it dear?"

Disgust filled him but for the sake of his plan, he forced it down and said, "Leave her alone. You should eat before breakfast gets cold." "Your absolutely right Hun." she turned back to selena and said, "I'll deal with you later. Get out my sight you disgusting creature." Brian looked down at his sister with pity and felt unshed tears burn at his eyes. He wanted so bad to just pick her up and walk out the house but he knew he could. Any act of kindness he showed his sister in front of their parents he knows would only backlash on her. Therefore, for her sake he just forced all his anger and hatred for his parents down and walked away toward the table.

They would get what's coming to them sooner or later. He would make sure of that. When she felt it safe to move, she had to crawl to the basement door and down the steps. When the door shut and she was back in the safety of the darkness she let the tears fall. The tears of pain, anger, and hatred for her parents. _'Why? Why me? Why did I have to be born?_**_'_**

* * *

**959 words.**

**This story here is another one that's fairly old that ive only just come across again recently. I'll post up the chapters that I have written out and if the story gets some positive feed back I'll continue working on it. So please if you enjoy the story remember to review or else it wont be continued.**

**~KageMori**


	2. Chapter 2

_*~LAST TIME~*_

_When she felt it safe to move, she had to crawl to the basement door and down the steps. When the door shut and she was back in the safety of the darkness she let the tears fall. The tears of pain, anger, and hatred for her parents. _'why? Why me? Why did I have to be born?'

**-CHAPTER 2-**

***~NOW~***

**VATACAN CITY, ROME**

Inside the church of st. peter, deep underground was the main headquarters for the knights of the holy order. Groups of people from all over the world and from every religion worked together to rid the world from any evil that sought to harm humanity. The knight's strongest and most infamous monster hunter was a man known to the world only as Van Helsing.

Him along with his wife Anna, who after killing Dracula, was given back her life and granted immortality, and his best friend Carl who was also gifted with immortality and remained in the position of Friar, was the Vatican's strongest group.

They were the ones trusted above all others with some of the most important tasks. However, it was not the thought of a future mission that concerned Van Helsing at the moment. What concerned him now were the disturbing letters he had been receiving from a friend of his in America. A young man that had helped him out on a mission a few years ago, He was asking him for help to save his little sister from their parents. Van Helsing did not know the full details, but the letter said that Brian would inform him completely of the situation only if he agreed to help. _**'You're my last hope. If you don't help me now my sister will surely be killed'**_

Those words repeated themselves in his mind over and over again. He knew he had to help. Even if he did not owe Brian a favor, he could never just sit back and do nothing with the knowledge that a child's life is in danger. "Van Helsing, what's wrong?" Anna asked walking up behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her cheek on his back. "I must go to America."

Anna pulled back "why? We just got back." "Not 'we.' This is one that I must do alone." "What is it?" "A rescue mission." "Who are you saving?" "Brian's sister." A look of confusion first passed over her face before realization set in.

"I remember him. I never knew he even had a sister. What happened to her?" "Im not sure, He said he would only tell me the full details after I agreed to help him." "Well you must let him know right away!" Van Helsing smiled down at Anna before placing a soft kiss on her lips.

Turning away from his wife, he walked to their study and turned on his laptop. He then sent Brian an email stating that he would agree to help him. About five minutes later, he received a reply. He opened the letter and was shocked after reading it.

_**Dear Van Helsing,**_

_**Im grateful to hear that you will be helping me. Putting my plan into action without your help would be extremely difficult and most likely lead to failure. My sister Selena as you may have already assumed is, like me, a witch. Only she is far more powerful than I am. Years ago when my sister was very young are parents found out about her powers when during a temper tantrum she caused one of my mothers vases to explode. Ever since then my parents have been in fear of her and use violence as a means to try to control her.**_

_**They beat, starve, neglect, and mentally abuse my little sister. They have taken away her sense of self and identity referring to her only as 'it' She has been starved and malnourished for so many years that it has affected her health and her development. Her body is weak and she is prone to become sick very easily. Because of all the broken bones she various other injuries she's sustained over the years her growth is stunted and she's far shorter than she should be appearing look as a young child rather than her seventeen years. She cannot survive much longer in this household. My parents have already attempted to kill her once but I managed to intervene and save her. However, I fear that the next time I will be too late. This plan needs to be placed into action immediately or I fear that the next time my sister leaves this house it will be in a body bag. When you arrive in America got to the hotel where we first met. When you are set up call me immediately on my cell number no matter the time and we will work out the plans kinks then. Brian**_

Walking out of the study, he went into his bedroom and began to pack his bags immediately. He did not want to waist even a single moment. Anna followed him into their room when she saw Van Helsing exit the study "What did you find out?" She asked him. He looked back at her with a furious expression on his face and she could feel the anger rolling off him in waves but knew that it was not directed at her. "His sister is a powerful witch, even stronger than he is. Because she accidentally blew up a vase when she was littler her parents found out about her magic and became afraid of her. Since then they've been beating her, among other things, as a means to control her."

Anna gasped and covered her mouth with her hand. "That's disgusting! Why would someone do that to his or her own flesh and blood! And a child no less!" Van Helsing nodded in agreement "Brian said that their parents have already attempted to kill her once before. Im not going to give them a second chance to try again." "Let me and Carl go with you!" "No, I can travel faster alone." "Van Helsing, we might be able to help. Please" He took a moment to think about it before saying "quickly, while I make the travel arrangements to get there." Anna nodded and left the room to phone Carl who agreed to come along before packing her own bag.

Ten minutes later, there was a knock on the door. Anna opened it up to reveal Carl and smiled. "Come on in." Carl stepped inside their home after saying hello. In over the hundred or so years that he had been alive he had not changed much at all. While staying inside the church he still wore the robes of a friar, but outside of it he wore a long sleeve button up white shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and a pair of khaki slacks, his own bag slung over his shoulders. "So what's this about going to America on a rescue mission? This isn't work for the order is it?"

Van Helsing shook his head. "No, it's a personal favor for an old friend. I can't explain now but I will explain everything on the way there." Carl nodded "If everyone's ready let's be on our way then." Van Helsing loaded all the bags into the trunk of the car, they all got in, and he drove the three of them to the airport. "Carl, do you remember a few years ago when we went on a mission to New York to take care of a particularly nasty poltergeist?" Carl nodded "Do you remember that young man named Brian?" "Ah, yes I remember him. You tried to kill him after you found out he was witch." Van Helsing smiled humorously before it quickly faded away. "Anyways it's his sister were going to save." "I didn't know he had a sister. Is she a witch like him?" The hunter nodded. "Why are we going to save her?"

Van Helsing informed them both of the full contents of the letter Brian had sent to him not long ago and why it was so important that they get to their destination as quickly as possible. Carl who never wished harm on anyone was furious that someone would do that to his or her own child, any child for that matter. He even said aloud that he would damn them to hell himself if he had the power to do so.

Hours later, their plane landed at an airport in New York City and the group got off the plane. They had not spoken much since van helping's explanation in the car each of them had been lost in their own thoughts at the time. "Well here we are" Carl said trying to break the tension that had built up along the way. "And nothings changed. People are still as rude as ever!" Anna said scowling at a woman who had knocked into her without even apologizing. Van Helsing chuckled and Anna switched her scowl to him causing both him and Carl to laugh. "Come on," Van Helsing said with a smile "we have work to do."

The three of them went to collect their bags and then went outside to hail a cab. After telling, the man where they wished to go the three rode together in silence. This time it was far less strained and more comfortable. They did not start talking again until they had all checked into the hotel and gather in Anna and van helsing's room. Van Helsing called Brian's cell after everyone was settled and comfortable. Switching his phone to speaker so the three of them could hear Brian talk a sleep filled voice picked up and spoke from the other end.

"Hello?" "Brian?" "Van Helsing?" the voice immediately sounded more alert and they three heard the sound of rustling sheets as Brian sat up in his bed. "Yes" "wow, I didn't expect you to get here so soon, though im very glad that you did. Things here are getting worse by the day." He said the last part quietly into the phone to keep from waking his parents and being overheard. "I had too. I couldn't just sit still after everything you told me." "I hope you didn't bring the other two with you this time. I know you guys are attached at the hip and all but-" "actually Brian," Anna said interrupting him "we're already here with him." Brian cursed and then sighed, "I suppose it's really my fault then for not telling you to keep this a secret." "I don't understand. Why shouldn't we be here?" Carl asked, "Because selena is extremely skittish and scared of people. Like a wounded animal caught in a trap she'll lash out at people in fear."

"I see" Van Helsing said. "Too late now though, we'll just have to be cautious," "alright" Brian said in agreement "When should we meet up to talk about the plans in person?" "Tomorrow would be best" Carl said "after we've all had the chance to rest up from our flight." Everyone murmured in agreement and Brian gave them both the time and meeting place before hanging up his phone. Carl bid Anna and Van Helsing good night and left to go to his own room. When they were alone Anna gave van Helsing a worried look. "Are you going to be okay?" she asked him.

He sighed before sitting next to her. Anna wrapped her arms around him. "I'll be fine." Anna placed a gentle kiss on his lips and the kiss soon turned hot and passionate. Van Helsing laid Anna on her back and positioned himself above her never once breaking the kiss.

**1967 words**

**Okay this is chapter 2. I believe I only have one more chapter written out before its done. Remember if you enjoy this story and want me to continue it past chapter 3 you MUST REVIEW. This story is old and I haven't written anymore chapters for it so if you want more chapters added past 3 then I must know that someone is not only reading the story but also enjoying it. I wont write chapters for a story that no one is reading.**

**~KageMori**


	3. Chapter 3

_-LAST TIME-  
__"Are you going to be okay?" she asked him.  
__He sighed before sitting next to her. Anna wrapped her arms around him. "I'll be fine."_

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**-NOW-**

Morning came far too soon for Brian's liking as the alarm blared loudly pulling him from a blissful sleep. He turned off the alarm and immediately was made aware of a strange noise coming from the down the hall. Curious he threw the blankets off himself and got out of bed. As he was walking down the hall, he found that the source of the noise was coming from the bathroom.

Listening more closely he could tell that the noise was actually the sound of someone throwing up. _'Shit!'_ He cursed in his mind as he slammed the bathroom door open. What he saw made his jaw tighten as he forced himself not to kill his parents. His nails dug into the wood of the doorframe and he could feel splinters stab into his fingers he the amount of effort he was using to hold himself back.

His baby sister was kneeling in front of the toilet with their mother's fingers in her mouth forcing her to vomit while their father was yanking at her hair while saying "This will teach you to steal food from us heathen!"

Barely restraining himself from yelling he managed to force the rage back long enough to say, "What are you doing?" Selena did not look up or acknowledge him in anyway but their mother removed her fingers from selena's mouth and said, "The little creature has been stealing food from us again. She needed to be taught another lesson." Snapping he said, "She didn't steal it I gave it to her!" His parents were so shocked that Selena they released from their hold and she fell to the floor.

Looking up at him, she wiped her chin before looking back down at the ground. Every fiber of his being wanted to run to her and comfort her but he knew he could not. With his outburst, he would now have to concentrate on keeping his parents distracted and not beating his sister. _'Now that van Helsing is here I swear I will get you out of here. I will set you free. God as my witness I swear you will never suffer again!'_

"What do you mean you fed it?" "She's not an 'it' she's my little sister and I love her! I gave her the food so that she wouldn't have to steal scraps from the trashcan and actually have something decent to eat for once!" "You love it?" His mother snapped "how can you love such a vile disgusting creature?" "I know what's going on here," his father said "She's cast a spell on you didn't she? One that would make you do whatever she wants to you to do." "No! She did no such thing!" "Yes, yes your right" his moms said sounding both relieved and angry. "Would you please just listen to me! Selena did not make me do anything! She never cast a spell on me!"

His mother turned to him with a loving smile and caressed his cheek. He took all of his strength to not rip her arm off and flinch away from her. "Now now love, don't fret. We'll free you from the monsters spell." His eyes widened. "What are you saying?" Fear gripped his heart and his blood began to turn cold. _'NO, no, no. Please don't mean what I think you mean!' _He prayed in his mind that he was wrong but all his fears were confirmed when with a smile his mother said "Why were going to kill It of course."

'_No! I have to get van Helsing here now! He has to take her now! Screw everything else we can't wait another second!'_ He slapped his mother's hand away and took off running down the hall to his bedroom.

Screams rang out from the bathroom and nearly stopped his heart. He had to ignore them for the moment if he was going to save her life. He grabbed his phone and dialed. A groggy voice answered on the other end. "Hello?" "Anna!" immediately the voice on the other end was clear and alert. "Brian what's wrong? I hear screaming what's going on?" "No time. You have to take her now! Their killing her!"

Van Helsing must have snatched the phone from Anna because it was his voice that responded next. "Give me the address and we'll be on our way." Brain gave them the address and then slammed the phone close as he took off down the hall and back to the bathroom. Selena was bleeding from her nose and mouth. Various cuts and bruises covered even more of her body and she was lying on the brink of uncociousness in a pool of her own blood. The counters, walls, and floor were covered with blood. There was blood on and in the toilet suggesting that they had slammed into it more than once.

His father knelt down and grabbed her hair. She groaned in pain but was to out of it to put up any form of resistance. Blood he saw was coming out of her left eye looking like tears. It was clear that it damage had struck it sometime in his absence. His mother raised her hand to strike her once more and he grabbed her by the wrist and squeezed. She cried out and fell before him in a kneeling position. "You will stop this now" he said coldly his voice hard as steal. "I wont allow anymore harm to befall my sister."

* * *

**946 words**

**This is the last chapter written for 'Silent Beauty'**

**If anyone wishes this story continued you MUST review and let me know. I need ATLEAST 4 reviews requesting that the story will be continued. If I do not get reviews then I will assume no one wants to read this story and not write any more chapters for it and it will be discontinued.**

**I will be posting a poll on my profile/bio page where you can vote on which story you want me to complete first. i have a total of three first and whichever story gets the most votes is the one that will be completed first. so if you want me to complete this story but dont feel like leaving a review then atleast place a vote.**

**Kagemori**


	4. Chapter 4

__

_-LAST TIME-  
Brian what's wrong? I hear screaming what's going on?" "No time. You have to take her now! Their killing her!"  
"Give me the address and we'll be on our way."  
Selena was bleeding from her nose and mouth. Various cuts and bruises covered even more of her body and she was lying on the brink of uncociousness in a pool of her own blood. The counters, walls, and floor were covered with blood.  
His father knelt down and grabbed her hair. His mother raised her hand to strike her once more and he grabbed her by the wrist and squeezed. She cried out and fell before him in a kneeling position. "You will stop this now" he said coldly his voice hard as steal. "I wont allow anymore harm to befall my sister."_

* * *

**-NOW-**

Van Helsing, Anna, and Carl all rushed to the car and quickly sped down the road. None of them spoke all lost in their thoughts and worry for they girl they had yet to even meet. Never did they think they would have to act so quickly. They had no plan for this. Nowhere to take the girl to protect her, they were completely unprepared for this but they would act nonetheless to save her. They would think about what to do after she was safe. They could only hope to get to her in time.

With this thought, Van Helsing pursed his lips, as he pressed down harder on the gas petal and prayed that they would make it in time.

_

* * *

_

"Brian! Please let us help you!" his mother pleaded worry and fear in her eyes. "We can destroy it and free you. You'll be happy again." Brian wanted nothing more than to punch his mother in the face but he resisted the urge and just tossed her aside. He then kneeled down and gently picked up his sister and cradled her to his chest. His father moved to intervene but the glare Brian sent him was enough to stop him from moving any closer. Moving quickly but carefully so as not to harm his sister he went to his bedroom locking the door behind him. As he laid his sister down carefully on his bed he could hear his parents had followed him to the bedroom and were now trying to force their way into his room. He stepped away from the bed and went over to his dresser and pushed it into the way of the door as a means to keep his parents from breaking down the door. "I promise they wont hurt you ever again." he spoke looking back at his now unconscious sister.

* * *

Van Helsing pulled up in front of a rather normal looking house. Looking at this house from the outside,

you would never imagine the hell that went on behind the closed door. Van Helsing gave the other two a look, both nodded, and all three of them got out of the car and hurried to the door. The decision they had come to was; since the two adults were human, Anna would deal with the mother and Van Helsing the father while Carl tended to the girl.

Van Helsing cautiously opened the door and stuck his head in to look around and make sure the coast was clear. Looking back he nodded to the other two, opened the door up the rest of the way and they all stepped inside. Van Helsing and Anna did not draw their weapons right away, both confident they could handle the two humans without them. The three listened carefully for any signs of the house's occupants when they heard yelling and banging coming from the hall. They looked at each other for a quick second and then took off running upstairs.

They then saw a man and a woman both covered with blood spatters banging on a door trying to break through it. Van Helsing drew his gun. His voice was hard as steel when he spoke and was the same tone he used when speaking with the monsters he hunted. "Stop and back away from the door. Slowly now," The two turned their attention to the hunter and feeling the danger rolling off him they both did as they ordered to do and moved away from the door. The man moved to stand in front of his wife to protect her from the intruders. "Who are you? What do you want?" "My name is of no concern to you. As for why im here, im here to save the girl from you," Anna and Carl stared at the two so-called parents neither bothering to hide their hate or disgust. "You? Save her from us?" He yelled in outrage.

Anna snapped "You sorry excuse for parents! How could you do that to your own daughter! Your flesh and blood!" The woman then broke out into near hysterics "that little demon? There is no way the devil spawn cam from my womb! She is a curse! Evil and vile! She's an abomination that must be destroyed!" She made to move toward them and Van Helsing cocked his gun. "I really wouldn't if I were you." The woman stopped and back up behind her husband once more. "Carl, get the girl." He nodded and moved to the door. As he knocked, he spoke "Brian, its Carl. We're here to help." after a few moments the sound of furniture scrapping across the floor was heard and the door opened.

* * *

"Carl? Thank god. Quickly I do not think she is doing to good. She's lost a lot of blood." Carl stepped inside the room to see the growing paler by the second girl lying on the bed. "Good lord. We need to get her to a hospital immediately. These injuries are beyond my capability to med." Brian nodded and picked up his sister. "Let's get going then."

* * *

**852 words.**

**Okay so far along with this one ive got chapters 5,6, and 7 written out. All I have to do is type them up. For those who don't know, it was decided, not so much by poll votes but by the good number of reviews I received for this story that this story won out. For more details check out my profile.**

**And as always please remember to review. They are always appreciated.**

**~KageMori**


	5. Chapter 5

_-LAST TIME-_

_"Carl? Thank god. Quickly I do not think she is doing to good. She's lost a lot of blood." Carl stepped inside the room to see the growing paler by the second girl lying on the bed. "Good lord. We need to get her to a hospital immediately. These injuries are beyond my capability to med." Brian nodded and picked up his sister. "Let's get going then."_

**-NOW-**

Brain carefully picked up his sister and carried her out to the car following Carl. When he first walked out his door both his parents tried, go to him but were quickly stopped by Anna and Van Helsing. The two parents glared hatefully at the two hunters as they watched their son walk out of sight with the monster in his arms.

Once he was out of sight, the woman spoke. "Are you happy now? You just sold my son to that devil child! Now we'll never see him again." Van Helsing spoke "you lost your son due to your own hatred and evil. To even think of raising your hand against a child, much less your own earns you a special place in the lowest depths of hell." The woman lashed out screaming. "The only thing on this earth that deserves o go to hell is the demonic bitch! She is not my daughter! She's not my daughter!" Van Helsing stepped out of the woman's reach and Anna with every ounce of strength she could muster punched the woman in her abdomen sending her to her knees. "Martha!" her husband cried out, he then turned to Anna fist raised when his wrist was then grabbed in a vice grip by van Helsing who squeezed him so tightly that he snapped his wrist. The man fell to his knees crying out in pain.

Van Helsing glared coldly down at the man now kneeling before him. No sympathy or mercy showing in his eyes, He then kicked the man as hard as he could into the wall before turning to leave. He wanted to do more to these people, he wanted to make them suffer as much as they made they girl suffer. Nevertheless, he could not. He knew they had to more time to spare if they were going to save her life. As the two hunters turned to leave, Anna looked once more back down at the woman. "I shall pray every night that you bare no more children." The woman looked back at her madness and hatred shining in her as she spat at Anna's feet.

* * *

Back in the car as Brian and Carl waited for the two hunters they set to work trying to keep Selena both alive and stable. Brian applied pressure to some of the wounds that were bleeding while Carl tended to some of the other minor injures. "Anna, Van Helsing, hurry" Carl whispered to himself. He sighed somewhat relieved to see Anna and Van Helsing now leaving the house and rushing to the car. They quickly got in and started up the vehicle. Wasting no time Van Helsing drove as fast as possible to the hospital and all the while praying for the girl to survive.

* * *

They arrived at the hospital and all got out of the car not caring that they left it running in front of the hospital doors as they started calling for help. Nurses and doctors alike all gasped at the state of the horribly beaten child. A few of the nurses brought a gurney over to the group and a doctor ordered Brian to set the girl down. Doing as told he watched as doctors and nurses surrounded his baby sister and took her off down the hall and out of sight.

Suddenly as if a great weight had been from his shoulders, he sank to the floor and sobbed. He cried for his sister, He cried for her pain, her lost innocence, for the childhood she never had and the love she never knew. He cried for her silence.

Anna Knelt down and wrapped her arms around him and pulled him against her chest into a hug hoping to bring him some small measure of comfort as she too began to cry. She cried for the girl that she did not even know, she cried for Brian, and she cried for the children she could not have. For years she and Van Helsing have been trying to have children and so far with no success and then to hear about these people, no these monsters, blessed with a child only to mistreat it broke her heart into a million pieces.

Carl and Van Helsing watched the two crying together and could feel both their hearts breaking as well. Carl because he truly felt sorry for the girl and never wanted to see anyone hurt in such a manner, save maybe for the people who put her in this condition in the first place. As for Van Helsing, he felt sorry for the girl, but he also knew just why Anna was crying and felt the same sadness inside of him.

After awhile Anna and Brian had moved themselves into the chairs and off the floor out of the way. Van Helsing went back out and moved the car while Carl stayed with the two. Anna continued to hold Brian in a comforting hug while Brian accepted the comfort his friend was willing to give. When Van Helsing came back in he patted Brian on the back, then sat down next to Anna, and rubbed soothing circles on her back. She looked at him teary eyed and gave him a small smile to let him know she was feeling better now. He nodded and removed his hat running his fingers through his hair. If there was, one thing he hated it was waiting. Especially for news like this.

He sighed and leaned back into his chair and prepared himself for what he knew would be a long wait.

* * *

Several hours later, the group had kind of separated. Brian was no longer with Anna but had long since pulled away from her. Anna tired from having cried the way she did curled up in the chair and had fallen asleep against van helsing's shoulders. Carl went to the cafeteria to grab everyone something to eat and drink while everyone waited. Brian stared boredly at the TV in the waiting room as it played the news so quietly almost no one could hear it. Van Helsing looked over at him.

"What if she doesn't make it?" he asked Brian "What will you do then?" Brian looked at him and said simply "Kill them." Van Helsing sighed, he knew that is exactly what he would say, and he knew that he would in no way blame his friend for taking such action. "You know if you do that, you'll be labeled a monster. I'll have to hunt you." Brain looked at him, "Yes, but first you'd have to find me." Van Helsing laughed. He knew very well that if the worst should happen and Brian disappeared, he would never be able to find him unless he wanted to be found. "Happy hunting then eh?" Brian managed a small smile. "Let us hope it just does not come to that," van Helsing said. Brian agreed. He would much rather have his sister alive and with him.

He looked up when he heard footsteps approaching them and so a doctor coming toward them. "You're the ones who brought the girl in correct?" He nodded, "what is your relationship to her?" "She's my little sister." "May I speak with you privately for a moment then?" Brian nodded and got up after tossing a look to van Helsing.

As Brian walked away, van Helsing shook Anna awake and told him that they are finally getting some news. Anna looked over in Brian's direction anxiously.

* * *

Over with the doctor Brian listened intently as his sister's condition was being explained. "Your sister suffered some serious injuries young man. There are enough scars and injuries to her body for us to suspect she has suffered long-term abuse her whole life. These new ones however are the ones were most concerned about. Your sister has two broken rips, her right leg is broken, along with her left wrist, she has some serious lacerations across her stomach, her left eye has been injured and it is unknown at this time whether or not she will be able to regain her sight completely in that eye, some of the whip lashings on her back were so severe they had to be stitched up. She suffered a few hard blows to the head and it is highly possible that she will have a concussion; the worst of it was the internal bleeding. We were able to operate and stop the bleeding but had she not arrived when she did she would have surely died. Now young man I must ask you, has your sister been abused at home?" "Yes, by our parents" The doctor nodded already having figured as much. "We've called the police to report possible child abuse with this case. I ask that you tell them the truth." He nodded, he knew his parents had to be punished and if he could not do it him, self this would be the next best thing.

"Her condition is stable for now, but she's got a long way to go before she makes a fully recovery." Brian sighed in relief of this news "When can I see her?" "She's in the recovery room right now. After that, she will be moved to the intensive care unit. Only two people at a time will be allowed to enter." "That's fine." the doctor nodded and walked away.

Brian walked back over to the group and just now noticed that Carl was back and the food had been disregarded in place of this new and recent development. He sat across from them and told them everything the doctor had told them about her condition. Hearing the long list of injuries made the groups blood boil once more and all of them wished for nothing more than to go back to that house and make those two feel every ounce of pain their daughter had ever felt.

Brian ran his fingers through his hair. "Im just so glad she's alive." Anna looked at him. "Where will you take her?" "Rome at first. Im going to take the Vatican up on their offer to become a hunter, after ive saved up enough money im going to take her to Transylvania." Anna looked shocked. "why would you want to take her there!" "Because she wants to go. When were kids before out parents started abusing he she use to say how much she wanted to go to Transylvania." "You don't know about the rumors though do you?" van Helsing asked. "Rumors?" "That Dracula is alive again." "How could that be you killed him?" he nodded "I know I did. However, they say he was resurrected, but we do not know if it is true. There hasn't been any evidence to suggest that he was, and even if he was, we don't know why he would have been in the first place." Brian looked thoughtful for a moment. "You say you can't find any evidence of his resurrection, so I see no need to be concerned about it at this time," Anna looked ready to protest but Brian held his hand up. "However I'll take your concerns to heart. I will look into the matter myself before moving Selena there. Fair enough?"

Anna wanted to protest more but knew there were no grounds too. "Alright fair enough".

* * *

**1,929 words (give or take)**

**so so sorry for the long time it took to get this chapter posted. I had, had chapters 5,6,& 7 written out and they only needed to be posted but then when my sister came over to help my mother clean house the note book that had the chapters written in it some how got thrown away in the process much to my annoyance. I had been unable to rewrite the chapters because i could not remember everything that i wrote. I could not even remember my last stopping place before chapter 5 and could not look it up as i did not have internet at the time. Now though i have internet back at home and was able to reread the last and hopefully make everything write it again. **

**Please if you guys notice any flowing errors in the story let me know so that i may fix the problem. Im a little outta place with this story right now because its been such a long time since i was able to work on it. If the story isnt flowing properly or ive made mistakes and repeated sections please let me know immediatly and i shall correct the problem.**

**as always please remember to reveiw!**

**~KageMori**


	6. Chapter 6

**I have absolutely no excuse as to why its taken me so long to post another chapter. All I can say is that I've been extremely lazy lately. But at least im still actually writing the story out! that's got to count for something right?**

**Okay to all of my ever patient reviewers I thank you all so much for putting up with my time gaps and for reading the story!**

**I don't remember who wrote the review but I do remember somebody saying that they were disappointed with the lack of description in the story or the lack of detail or something along those lines I don't exactly remember cause its been awhile since ive read the review. Anyways hopefully some of these newer chapters will be more to your liking.**

**I'm trying to give everybody a little bit of insight into what's going on in both Selena and Brian's mind and the conflict that's going on within them and between them.**

* * *

_-LAST TIME-_

_"You don't know about the rumors though do you?" van Helsing asked. "Rumors?" "That Dracula is alive again." "How could that be you killed him?" he nodded "I know I did. However, they say he was resurrected, but we do not know if it is true. There hasn't been any evidence to suggest that he was, and even if he was, we don't know why he would have been in the first place."_

* * *

**-NOW-**

Brian waited anxiously for the doctor to tell him he could go and see his sister. He'd barely eaten any of his food, he felt he couldn't stomach it at this time. The others understood. When the doctor finally came back he told Brian that he was now allowed to visit his sister.

Van Helsing chose this time to rise. " I think it would be best for us to take our leave now." Brian nodded "call us if you need anything" Anna said. "I will. Thank you." the group of hunters then left while the doctor led Brian down the halls the I.C.U.

"Your sister is now heavily sedated. She wont be awake for a while." He nodded and walked into the room. He studied his sisters form carefully. She looked so small. Smaller than usual lying there in the bed. Her dark hair in stark contrast with the white sheets. There were many wires and machines connected to her body. The hear monitor was the only thing making noise in the room.

Gathering up his courage he walked closer to the bed. Once he was by her side and saw the cuts and bruises on her face he once more collapsed to his knees and cried.

* * *

**285 words**

**Small word count for this chapter o.O**

**My chapters always seem so much larger when writing them in the notebook, guess I just have large handwriting.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Two chapters for the price of one! Enjoy my friends enjoy!**

**Unfortunately this will be the last chapter I post this evening as im beginning to develop a head ache.**

* * *

_-LAST TIME-_

_Gathering up his courage he walked closer to the bed. Once he was by her side and saw the cuts and bruises on her face he once more collapsed to his knees and cri_ed.

* * *

**-NOW-**

One week. One whole week Brian spent by his sisters bedside. He didn't eat. He barely slept and he would not move at all unless he absolutely had to. He never once called the hunters. Not because he didn't want to but rather because his sole attention was on his sister and her condition.

He was waiting for her to wake up. He couldn't wait to tell her that she was free. That their parents would plague her no longer. She could be happy. She could live her live without fear. Without pain. When the cops came to the hospital Brian told them every sicking detail of his parents abuse. He left nothing out. He could see the disgusted looks on the officers faces and knew that justice would finally be served. His parents had been arrested that same night and were now awaiting trial. With all the evidence against them not to mention their own screamed confessions he knew they would not be getting out of prison anytime soon.

Now all he had to do was wait for his sister to wake up. If only she would wake up.

* * *

Van Helsing was with Anna and Carl in their hotel room pacing anxiously. Anna watched him from the bed and Carl from a chair at the table. "are you alright?" Carl asked, Finally fan Helsing stopped pacing "im fine, why?" "well its just you've been wearing a hole in the floor for the better part of an hour" Carl replied. Van Helsing ran a hand through his hair "im just worried. Its been a whole week since we last seen or hear from Brian. I wonder if something is wrong."

"why don't we go check up on him then?" Anna suggested. Van Helsing smiled "good idea." they all smiled at each other and rose up from their sitting places and followed van Helsing out the door and to the car. They prepared themselves for the, hopefully, uneventful for ride to the hospital all the while hoping nothing had happened to Brian or his sister.

* * *

When they three arrived at the hospital they walked up to the counter to retrieved visitor passes. Considering that Brian's sister was still in the I.C.U. only two were permitted in the back at a time. Brian still being there meant only one of them would be allowed to go back there for the time being. It was decided that van Helsing would go first

Following the directions given to him by the nurse he quickly found himself in the I.C.U. Looking for the room number he found the door and opened it. He then saw Brian about to kill over in his seat.

"geez Brian, when was the last time you slept?" Brian snapped his head in van Helsing's direction looking shocked. He had not been expecting him to show up at the hospital at all until Brian called him. _'I guess he got impatient'_ "what are you doing here?" "we were worried about you and apparently for good reason." he said gesturing to Brian's current state.

His long hair was messy and escaping its tie, he had dark circles under his eyes from no sleep, his clothes were wrinkly and were in face the same ones he wore to the hospital a week ago. "you need rest. And a shower. Desperately a shower." Brian's lips twitched at the humor in van Helsing's statement. "I don't want to leave her. When she wakes up, I want to be the first one she sees. The first one to tell her the good news."

"News?" van Helsing asked curiously. "that she's free, our parents are in jail." van Helsing couldn't help the large grin that spread across his face. "that's great news! But you wont be able to tell her anything if you kill over from exhaustion first." "I don't want to leave her." Brian said again this time annoyance lacing his tone.

Van Helsing placed a hand on his shoulder "Brian listen, let me and the others watch over your sister while you change and rest. Go home, or back to my motel room. Take a show, eat, sleep, and then come back. You trusted us with her care before. Trust us again. Please."

Brian sighed, he knew van Helsing was right. So he god up, accepted the keys from van Helsing and as he walked out of the room he turned back and said "call me if anything changes.."

* * *

**783 words**

**A tad bit longer than last chapters at least.**


	8. Chapter 8

_LAST TIME_

_Van Helsing placed a hand on his shoulder "Brian listen, let me and the others watch over your sister while you change and rest. Go home, or back to my motel room. Take a show, eat, sleep, and then come back. You trusted us with her care before. Trust us again. Please."_

_"Call me if anything changes…"_

* * *

**NOW**

Anna, van helsing, and Carl all took turns watching over Selena. Right now it was Anna's turn and she was alone in the room with the still unconscious girl. She looked so small and fragile laying in the bed like she was. Anna felt a surge of protectiveness shoot through her. She never wanted this child to feel any kind of pain again.

She'd been praying every single day since she was brought to the hospital for the girl to find the peace and happiness that she deserved. _'she's so broken though. So damaged. Will she ever truly be able to heal?'_ Anna asked herself. She could only hope so. Still she feared for the child.

If her anger and hatred for her parents forced her to become a monster she knew that she and van helsing would have no choice but to hunt her down. She did not want that fate for the girl who already suffered so much.

Anna looked at the girl's face and noticed that her unbandaged eye was beginning to flutter. She jumped up out of her chair and grasped Selena's hand. She began to pet her hair. "Selena? Selena can you hear me?" slowly, as if with great difficulty, the one eye opened and then quickly closed again before opening once more. The cold blue eye stared at Anna.

Anna smiled now that she was awake and could feel the tears running down her cheeks. "Selena my name is Anna. Im a friend of your brother Brian," Selena didn't respond, only continued to spare. "Don't you worry; everything is going to be fine now. Im going to bring your brother to you, He'll be so happy to you've awakened."

With that Anna rushed out of the room. Selena's one good eye followed her out of the door. Selena looked around the room as though trying to gain her bearings. _'Hospital' _was the single thought that floated through her mind before falling back asleep.

Anna rushed down the halls and back to the waiting room. Van helsing and Carl looked up from their discussion. "What's wrong?" asked Carl fearing the worst. "Call Brian his sister woke up!" van helsing and Carl were both surprised yea happy. "Are you sure?" van helsing asked not wanting to call and give Brian any false hope. "Yes," Carl got up and walked outside to make the call. Van helsing left to find a doctor and inform them of the news and Anna went back to keep an eye on Selena.

* * *

BRIAN, for the first time in a week, lay sleeping on a motel bed. Once he had arrived he showered, changed, ate, and then finally passed out from exhaustion. He had no idea how long he'd been asleep when his cell phone started to ring. Groggily and with much effort he forced himself to wake up and answer.

"Hello?" he mumbled sleepily, "Brian its Carl, Anna says your sister woke up." All signs of being tired suddenly vanished and Brian bolted up out of bed. "Im on my way."

* * *

BRIAN sped all the way down to the hospital thanking god above that he did not get pulled over by the cops. He rushed out of the car and ran all the way back into the hospital to see his three friends all together waiting for him. "Any news?" he asked between breaths. "The doctor is with her now." Anna replied.

"How did you get here so quickly?" Carl asked "broke a few speeding laws and ran a couple of red lights." "Ah," Carl said as though they were merely commenting on the weather. The doctor chose that moment to walk over and pull Brian off to the side. "Good news is your sister is out of the woods so far, we'll be able to move her out of the ICU in a few days, provided nothing goes wrong."

"What's the Bad news?" "Well not so much bad as disappointing. I know you want to have your sister transferred and though she's stable enough for a trip a halfway around the world." "When will she be ready?" the doctor sighed.

"I would suggest you wait until she's fully healed that could takes a few months though." "Do you truly believe that to be in her best interest?" the doctor nodded "honestly, yes, I do." Brian looked back at the others then back at the doctor. "Alright, I'll wait." "Very good then." with that the doctor left and Brian walked over to the others.

"What did the doctor say?" van helsing asked "she's stable now and will be out of the ICU soon. However he believes it would be in her best interest to wait until she's completely healed before taking off to Rome." "You agree?" he asked and Brian nodded "I think so. It might be less traumatic at least." van helsing nodded and said "You're probably right. We'll head back to the Vatican then and explain the situation. Im sure the cardinal will be overjoyed to have you."

"Thanks. I appreciate everything you've done. Im going to go see Selena now." "Alright, call us and keep us updated on her condition." Brian nodded "I'll do that. Until the next time then," Brian waved and walked down the hall to his sister's room.

The three hunters looked at each other. "Looks like there's nothing else left for us to do here right now." Carl said "yea, we should call and let everyone know were coming back now." Anna said van helsing placed his trademark hat back on his head. "Yes and im sure there'll be a nice big pile of cases waiting for us back home too."

They all stared at each other for a moment "your rights, best not to let them know were finished yet." Anna said, "I agree, a small vacation wouldn't hurt anything now would it?" Carl said smiling van helsing laughed, "A vacation it is then. Let's head back to the motel.

All of them left the hospital with smiles on their faces. Both because they knew Selena was going to be okay and at he prospect of a mini vacation.

* * *

**1086 words**

**Chapter 8 is don't and complete! Woot!**

**This week has been a super busy week for me. Ive been in the process of moving into my sisters house. I've finally got settled into her house and all that's left is to get unpacked and organized. Ive done sooooo much work and all the heavy lifting involved with moving furniture. Im exhausted and my back is killing me.**

**Well I hope you all enjoy this chapter, and hopefully I will have another chapter out soon. I have up to chapter 14 I believe written out, all I have to do is type them up and post them.**

**~kagemori**


	9. Chapter 9

_LAST TIME_

_"What did the doctor say?" van helsing asked "she's stable now and will be out of the ICU soon. However he believes it would be in her best interest to wait until she's completely healed before taking off to Rome." "You agree?" he asked and Brian nodded _

**NOW**

Brian walked into his sister's room. Seeing that she was still sleeping he sighed. Walking toward her he sat down in the chair next to the bed preparing himself once again to wait for his sister to awaken.

The next time selena woke up it was late in the evening. She looked around to see that she was still in the hospital room from before. She looked around to se if that woman, 'Anna' she remembered was still around. Not seeing her she relaxes slightly.

She moved to sit up and immediately regretted it. Forcing herself not to scream as the pain racked her body she bit her lip so hard it began to bleed. Laying back down she tried to catch her breath. It hurt so bad to breathe tears fell from the corner of her good eye, and to her dismay a whimper escaped her mouth.

Brian groaned and her head snapped over to look in his direction. Her fingers twitched but she kept her hand in place and did not reach out to him. She just stared at him. As was the habit she formed over the years.

He lifted his head up off his arms and blinked sleepily at her his still waking mind taking a few moments to realize that she was awake and staring back at him. Finally he realized what was happening and broke out into a wide grin. "Your awake!" he practily yelled in his excimeant, but then he quickly frowned again when he saw that her lip was bleeding.

"Shit" he grabbed some tissues and gently taking her chin in his hand he began to clean up the blood. She didn't react at all to him touching, almost as if she didn't even realize he WAS touching her. She just stared at him, almost as though she were looking through him in stead of at him. Truth be told it kind of creep him out a bit.

Finally he was done cleaning her up and helped lay her back down on the bed. "Its over." he said sitting back down in the chair. "Our parents have been arrested and are going to be locked away for a very long time. You're finally free of them." Again selena did not react to Brian's words. Brian sighed, what had he been expecting really he didn't know he had hoped however that she would react at least somewhat to the news. But he should have known better.

Years of abuse and neglect wouldn't just disappear once the victim knew their abusers had been locked away. Selena has been abused for years. Had her sense of self torn away and ripped to shreds. It's a miracle she even realized who she still was and responded to that.

He took his sister by the hand and squeezed her hand gently and kissed her knuckles. He locked eyes with her once more "im sorry. Im so sorry for everything, every cut, every bruise, scar, scrape, and broken bone. For every time you've felt alone and afraid. For every time you've ever felt unloved and unwanted. Im sorry. I should have protected you. I should have been stronger, braver. I was scared of our parents. I was a coward! Because of my weakness you suffered needlessly. Im so so very sorry. I failed you. As your older brother it was my place to protect you and I did not. Im as much to blame for your pain and your condition as our parents are. I don't deserve your forgiveness I know that, but im going to do better now I promise. From now on I will take care of you. I will protect you, no matter what I promise I'll make you happy again. I love you sis."

During his speech tears welled up in his eyes and fell down his cheeks but he refused to break his sister's gaze. She blinked at him and finally looked away taking her hand from his. The message was loud and clear. "I don't forgive you." he got up and left the room.

Selena looked back toward the door after he left. She had a lot of information to process and did not even understand all of it. But she was tired and in pain. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**773words**

**Hope you all enjoy chapter 9!**

**Review please!**

**~kagemori**


	10. Chapter 10

_-LAST TIME-_

_During his speech tears welled up in his eyes and fell down his cheeks but he refused to break his sister's gaze. She blinked at him and finally looked away taking her hand from his. The message was loud and clear. "I don't forgive you." he got up and left the room._

_Selena looked back toward the door after he left. She had a lot of information to process and did not even understand all of it. But she was tired and in pain. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep_

* * *

**-NOW-**

Over the next few months Brian spent all of his time at the hospital. He brought in all kinds of books for Selena. Many of them he read aloud to her. Others she flipped through and read herself. She was like a sponge soaking up any and all information she could get her hands on. Sometimes she would read two and three books all in one day.

She still didn't speak though. The doctors said that, that was a psychological problem and not a physical one. They told Brian that she most probably would not speak until she felt completely safe. The decision was hers alone to make. She was healing though and that was the most important thing right now in Brian's mind. She had already been moved out of the ICU and the doctors assured him that she would be ready for release within the next few weeks.

He thought now would be a good time to fill her in on his plan. That was why all his most recent books had been about Rome and these new ones were all about Transylvania. He was sure these would bring a spark back into her eyes. Or at least he hoped they would.

Even with all the reading she had been doing there was still no sign of life in her eyes. No spark of joy or interest in anything around her. She was still mostly unresponsive to the doctors. He had hoped with time that she would respond to him. Speak to him like she use to when she was younger. She used to laugh and cry and be so full of life. He remembered how bright her smile had been when she was kid. How a room would light up just because she walked in. How her laughter could bring joy even to the saddest of people.

He remembered whenever he was sad or depressed Selena would crawl into his lap and hug him. "Don't cry big brother" she would say. He would hold her tight and suddenly everything that was wrong would disappear from his mind and he would smile again.

She was his whole world. Nothing else mattered more to him than she did. He would do anything for her. He would even die for his sister. Or so he thought anyhow. When the abuse first started it was just little things at first. Small cuts and bruises and the occasional harsh word yelled here and there. Brian could fix those. He placed Band-Aids on her cuts, kissed her bruises, and erased the hurtful words with hugs and 'I love yous.' But as the abuse escalated he found he could do less and less to ease her pain. The cuts became too big, the bruises to numerous, and the words to hurtful.

The first time he spoke out against his parents. The first time he tried to protect his sister was a memory that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

* * *

_~*~*FLASHBACK*~*~_

_He came home from after school soccer practice and he couldn't wait to tell Selena about all the goals he had made. It was only a practice game but still she would be so proud of him. So happy for him, she would smile at him and say "you're the best soccer player in the world big brother!" _

_He searched all over for her but couldn't find her anywhere. He checked under the beds, in the closets, even in his toy chest but she was gone. It was as though she had vanished into thin air. But then he heard a noise. It sounded like crying but it was muffled. As though the person was trying really hard to not be heard and it was coming from downstairs. Brian followed the noise all the way to the kitchen and down the stairs into the basement. _

_It was dark and he couldn't see as he stood at the bottom of the staircase. He wondered who was crying. It wouldn't be Selena would it? She was terrified of the dark. Then again she wasn't anywhere else in the house. Maybe she got stuck down here? That could be why she was crying._

"_Selena?" He called out softly, not yet leaving the stairs. He heard noises like someone trying to hide over by the dryer. He stepped of the steps and into the middle of the room and reaching up he pulled on the cord to turn on the light. He saw her then, huddled into a small ball in the corner by the dryer. Her clothes were ripped and torn. Her small body was shivering whether from fear or cold he didn't know. She was bleeding from multiple cuts and gashes. Her hair was matted and tangled. One of her eyes was swollen shut and turning a sickly yellow and her lip was busted open. He also saw blood pooling on the ground around her and was sure she had more injuries than he could see. _

_He rushed over to her side wanting to grab her and comfort her but at the same time was afraid of hurting her more. "Selena! What did they do to you?" He yelled chocking on his own tears Selena looked him dead in the eyes. Her eyes were full of anger and hate. He never saw such a stare before coming from his sister. Especially not directed at him, she would never look at him in such a harsh way._

"_I hate you!" she yelled "I hate you! It's all your fault! Your fault!" She began to cry while hitting him in the chest but she was weak and the soft blows didn't even hurt a little bit. "They did this because of you! I hate you! I hate you!" Selena broke down into sobs and began crying uncontrollably. She held Brian tightly to her as she cried her heart out, Brian just held her just a tight, mindful of her injuries. He whispered to her over and over again "I'm sorry."_

_After that Brian never spoke out against his parents again. Everything he did behind his parents back to try and help her always came back worse on her. When he snuck her food, they forced it back out of her. When he snuck her clothes and blankets, they tried to smother her with them. When he tended to her wounds, they beat her even more. Finally the day came when she could take no more. She looked up at him with dead empty eyes "Don't help me anymore" Those were the last words his sister ever spoke to him. Ever spoke at all. She had given up and he saw that. He collapsed in front of her and cried._

_~*~*END FLASHBACK*~*~_

* * *

'But that was then and this is now' Brian thought. His parents were gone now; there would be no one to undo what he's done. He could help, really help his sister and this time he wouldn't fail. He walked into the hospital room. "Guess where we're going to go" he said with a smile.

* * *

**1277 words**

**Whoo! Finally a new chapter for this story is out! Celebration time!  
I have several reason for why I have not been updating this story besides being a horrible procrastonater. The first being back in September of 2011 I had moved out of my home and into my sisters home. During the move I placed my old dinosaur of a computer into storage where it still remains so many months later. Secondly being no internet. No computer, so no need for internet. Then in December I move out of my sisters place and into my dads but still no computer, no internet. Only just recently have I gotten a new computer but still no internet. To get internet I have to go to a place that has public wifi as I don't have it at home and wont be having it at home for sometime. However now that I have a computer I will try to update more. **

**On the Brightside though, even though I haven't been having internet I have still been writing the story, now its only a matter of typing the chapters and posting them.**

**Review please! Reviews make me happy! And a happy writer writes more! ^_^  
~Kagemori**


	11. Chapter 11

Selena stared at him waiting for him to speak. He pulled a book out of one of the bags he was carrying. It was a copy of 'Bram Stokers Dracula' "Transylvania!" he stated proudly. A flash of a spark appeared in her eyes and then disappeared just as quickly as it had come. Brian handed her the book and she ran her fingers across it gently, almost as if she was afraid it would be snatched away from her.

"Remember when we were kids you told me you wanted to go to Transylvania and meet the vampires?" He chuckled, "I don't know about meeting any vampires but if you'd still like to go, I'll take you. I'll take you wherever you want to go. Even if it's on a tour of the world." Selena study him closely, as though she was searching him for any signs of deceit. She felt confused by his actions; she didn't understand them or the meaning behind them. But she did wish to go to Transylvania. Despite what Brian said, she had no memory of asking him to take her to meet vampires. Now that she thought about it, there was a lot she didn't remember about herself but it didn't bother her. She figured it wasn't important anyhow.

But she did want to go to Transylvania. She just didn't know why she wanted to go, she just wanted to and Brian was willing to take her. She nodded her head in response and opened up the book. Before she could get into reading it Brian gently placed his hand over hers and lowered the book. Selena snatched her hands back as though she'd been burnt by fire. A flash of hurt came over Brian's face but it was to be expected so he forced it away.

"Listen, before you get to reading we need to discuss what we're going to do." She stared, "Before we can go to Transylvania we're first going to go to Rome. I agree to start working for the Vatican, that probably means I won't get to be with you as much as I would like to be but jobs in a place as small as Transylvania are scarce. And if you do decided to travel having this job will make it somewhat easier to do so and to be honest, I really believe that my being away for a while will help you."

He looked down at the ground his long hair covering his face "I know you don't like me very much and you probably trust me even less. My being gone for long periods of time might help you feel more comfortable in our new home."

Selena stared at him; she understood that he was sad. She understood that he was hurting. Hurting because of her, really she understood but she couldn't seem to comprehend it very well. She had vague memories of Brian, vague memories of him helping but those were always followed by even more memories of pain.

She wondered why he was helping her. What did he want from her? Why was he doing this? Was this real or a trick?

Over time as her parents began to abuse her they also began to strip her of her identity. They tried to take away her sense of self. To demean her, degrade her, totally humiliate and undermine her as a human being. To them she was less than nothing. She had no rights to anything, not even herself. She was to have no thoughts, no feelings. As the abuse grew worse so did she actually began to lose herself. Memories of a better time began to fade away one by one. Memories of her parents celebrating birthdays and holidays with her. Her brother taking her to the park to play. Watching her brother play soccer. Eating out with her family. Her friends and teachers at daycare. Little by little she forgot who she was. The only memories she retained of her past were shadows and fragments. Pieces of a puzzle that didn't make sense, a puzzle she felt would never be completed. There was one thing she was sure of though, those fragments remained because of Brian. Because of her brother who fought so hard to keep her in this world. She supposed she owed him something in return for all the effort he was putting in to this. A gesture of some kind to let him know that she was thankful he had saved her.

Slowly she reached out to him. Her hand stopped midair halfway between them. A few seconds it just stayed there before she pulled back away from him. She lay back down in the bed and turned away from her brother. She shut her eyes tightly as if she were afraid of something. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she didn't know why it hurt so much.

Brian shut his eyes as well. Unknowingly doing the exact same thing his sister was doing. He gripped the bed sheets so tightly his knuckles turned white. His body trembled slightly with suppressed emotions. The tension between the two was so thick the nurses and doctors could literally feel it in the air and all were afraid to walk into the room.

* * *

**882 words.**

**This chapter is a little short but it gives you a bit of insight into Selena's mind and goes a little more indepth into why she is the way she is. Hope you all enjoy it and if you have any questions please ask and I will answer them to the best of my ability.**

**As always please review!**

**~Kagemori**


	12. Chapter 12

_Last time:  
Slowly she reached out to him. Her hand stopped midair halfway between them. A few seconds it just stayed there before she pulled back away from him. She lay back down in the bed and turned away from her brother. She shut her eyes tightly as if she were afraid of something. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she didn't know why it hurt so much._

**Now**

Things were tense between the two siblings for a long while after their "talk." It kept Selena's senses on high alert. Her eyes constantly darted around the room seemingly looking for escape routes. She flinched and jumped at any sudden and unexpected noises or movements. She was ready to bolt. She wanted to escape what she perceived was a dangerous situation.

She was afraid that Brian would suddenly snap and start hurting her like Brian's parents did. She didn't want to go through that pain again. Brian knocked on the door and walked in. She watched Brian wearily. He smiled at her. "Good news! The doctor said you'll be discharged in a week. So I've decided to go ahead and start making preparations for our travel. You're going to Rome! It's beautiful, wait till you see it. I'm sure our friends will give us the grand tour."

Selena cocked her head to the side. She was confused. Brian still wanted to take her with him? Wasn't he mad at her? Didn't he hate her now? As if reading her every thought he chuckled. Yes, i do still want to take you with me. We're siblings, sometimes siblings fight. It's a natural part of life. I am upset that you don't trust me more but that's a given right now. I do hope that in time you will confide in me but until you order me away, i won't abandon you."

Selena studied him carefully. He seemed sincere; maybe he wasn't like his parents. He did his best to protect her after all. He freed her, and now he was even going out of his way to make sure she was comfortable. Maybe, just maybe she could trust him? One day, eventually...

**362 words  
I know I know! The chapter is freaking short as hell. Its only a freaking paragraph! Im sorry! I promise to have the next couple of chapters out very soon, I promise so please don't hate me!**

**~kagemori**


End file.
